The Forsaken Angel
by MBM
Summary: This is my first fic, its a ranmaTM crossover its kinda dark the rest you'll have to read to find out. heres a rewrite of the first chapter.


(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, the various Tenchi series, and the songs written by linkin park mentioned in this fic

(Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, the various Tenchi series, and the songs written by linkin park mentioned in this fic.also please remember this is all in good fun. I mean come on even God has a sense of humor)

The Forsaken Angel

Ranma sat in his room contemplating the past few months since the failed wedding, while listening through headphones to hybrid theory from linkin park, it was a gift and the last kind gesture he had received since the failed wedding; and that was what he was thinking so hard about. Why dose it feel like everyone hates me, did I do something wrong, is it all my fault or is it that they just hate me for whatever reason. Over the past few months Ranma had noticed that every one seamed to hate him, his friends left him, Akane seamed to hit him for no reason whatsoever, which wasn't that much different from normal; his rivals had been attacking in groups, Nabiki seamed more determined to make his life a living hell, and even Kasumi and his own mother seamed to not care about him I.e.: they went out of their way to ignore him.

It was slowly crushing his spirit, he was also starting to think he'd be better off dead, sometimes he'd even let a tear go from the terrible pain he felt inside. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even use the Moku Takabisha anymore even if his life depended on it. This had to stop soon he didn't know how much more he could take till he broke. He heard something, removing his headphones he heard Kasumi calling everyone to dinner this was his queue to leave since he wasn't welcome there anymore unless Akane was cooking. Grabbing his portable CD player he switched his headphones from the large CD player to the portable and grabbing the CD he had been listening to he hid his larger CD player under a floor board. Ranma making a quick escape out the window he barely missed having to eat Akane's cooking. Having escaped certain death at the hands of Akane's cooking, which actually had hands this time, he left to go get some dinner and train before going to bed, later that night he came back and saw his father and Akane where blocking his only entrances in to the house and they looked like they were going to blow a gasket, so he pulled out a sleeping bag from subspace and went to bed on the roof.

The next morning he pulled out leftovers from last night's dinner and made breakfast, the takeout they had ordered after their valiant defeat of Akane's science project err cooking. He then proceeded to sneak into his room to hide his CD player before heading to school hoping against hope that he'd beat Kuno there. As he reached the school it seamed he had beat Kuno. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth he rushed into school and to his classroom his school day was rather uneventful well except for when Akane came in yelling obscenities at Ranma for making her late after it was pointed out that he was early she spent the rest of the day glaring at him which he ignored in favor the much more interesting view out the window.

When the last bell rang Ranma took off out the window as fast as he could to avoid the wrath of Akane. So with a small vitory dance and a prayer to whatever god had given him a break Ranma made his way home thinking that today had been a pretty good day. When he got home he stayed long enough to get his larger CD Player and then headed to an abandoned lot to train before he had to go to work.

After he was done with his workout he walked to work, he had started to work for a local contractor and was making good money and was also treating it as another way to train and repair the damage he did. After they finished for the day Ranma said goodbye and headed to his recent hiding place the cemetery. Once there he sat and thought about the fact that today reminded him of the calm before a storm. At that moment he cleared his thoughts as his CD player started a new song "**By Myself" by ****Linkin Park**.

Afterwards he headed home unaware how right he was. The next morning it all seamed too calm and thoughts from the night before came back telling him it was going to all blow up really soon, and he would be right in the middle. As he walked to school his danger sense was telling him that he should be as far from this city as humanly possible and then some but he pushed this aside taking it as standard paranoia. As he approached the school he new something was wrong, one, Kuno was waiting for him, and two, no one else was there which meant he was about to be in the fight of his life. Stretching out his ki senses he felt three more, and one of those had him severely worried, even if he didn't show it. What was Haposai doing here he had gotten used to taking on two or even three of his rivals at once but he wasn't sure if he could beat all three plus Haposai. As Ranma steeled himself for the fight he thought, who am I kidding this is going to be a massacre. So he prepared himself for what was to come.

"You know four on one isn't very fair." Ranma spoke.

"Today you will be your last, Saotome." Said Kuno, falling into a standard kendo stance; and he was brandishing a shiny new Steel katana.

"After today you won't bother us any more." Said Mousse, pulling a spear from his robes.

"Ranma this is the last time you will interfere with me." Said Haposai, moving into an advanced Anything Goes stance.

"Ranma I've seen hell because of you for that, I intend to repay the favor by send you there." Said Ryoga

"Damn this isn't good." Swore Ranma, he was surrounded and they definitely meant business.

"Well let's get this started then." Said Ranma with some amusment.

It started with Ranma moving backwards to elbow Ryoga and then he jumped 20 ft into the air to escape Kuno's sword. He then spun around Mousse's spear only to get kicked by Haposai towards the school. He rebounded of the wall and with a fast combo he sent Haposai barreling back, but was taken unaware by Ryoga who managed a glancing blow to Ranma's stomach. As Ranma flew toward the ground he spun his body righting himself and landing in a crouch. As soon as he hit the ground he sprung at Kuno who was coming at him in an overhead strike; he came in under the strike and hammered about 20 blows all over Kuno in a matter of seconds effectively stunning the kendoist. He then grabbed Kuno's shirt and threw him into Mousse.

They gave him no time to breath as Ryoga and Haposai came at him at the same time forcing him to the defense, but then Ryoga overextended a punch and Ranma used that to pull him into his knee, and then he nailed Haposai with a hard punch to the sternum; before jumping back. But before he knew it he was back to defense again as Kuno's sword missed him by the slightest margins.

Using the distraction Mousse clipped Ranma with a mace forcing Ranma back. Ranma used a small ki blast to give him some breathing room. Ranma looked over his opponents as they stood up and got into their stances. Ranma decided to attack before they were ready, and did a double ki blast one to Ryoga and the other to Haposai. They didn't have enough time to dodge, and were thrown back by the blasts. Ranma then shot off towards Kuno and Mousse and punched Kuno while kicking Mousse. He then ran forward to where Kuno was in midair intending to take him out of the fight but was blindsided by Haposai, who used a vicious kick to the side of Ranma's head that sent him flying head first into and through a tree.

As Rnama shook the spots from his vision he looked up to see a grinning Ryoga who sent a ki blast at him blowing him into the soccer field. Using the momentum Ranma rolled to a stop on his hands and knees he got up slowly. It seamed they really meant to kill him this time.

"This is getting way too serious." Ranma said to himself. He had no more time to contemplate this as they came in all at once. Moving quickly Ranma used a large ki blast to make them split up, and this time ha attacked Mousse with several kicks and punches. Ranma let Mousse fall back from him and spun into a kick that landed across Ryoga's face sending him spinning backwards into Kuno. Haposai jumped over Ryoga and Kuno as they fell and down at Ranma with a flying heal drop, but Ranma had expected this and dodged to the left before throwing a hard combo into the recovering Haposai, sending him hurtling away. Ranma then rushed after him while the others were still recovering, and as Ranma caught up with Haposai who had managed to right himself, they went into a flurry of attacks and blocks at blurring speed.

Ranma noticing Ryoga coming at him from the side jumped back to avoid him. Ranma never gave a cry of pain as a slash from Kuno's sword left a deep gash across his chest. Ranma used a Haymaker to send Kuno into a charging Mousse. He took a second to assess his wound, it wasn't too bad but if this kept up it wouldn't be long before he started to take serious wounds. He looked up to see Kuno rushing him in an attempt to finish him. He ran at, then up Kuno using his head as a spring board to jump nearly 40 ft in the air he was met by Haposai, who jumped to meet him.

Ranma spun into a kick that missed after which he used the momentum to spin into a backhand that was blocked. Ranma and Haposai hung in the air, and preceded to trade blows for a few seconds. Ranma with a call of Shooting star kick sent them both rocketing to the ground, and with a large aura around them that trailed like the techniques name sake. They hit the ground; there was an explosion of ki and dust. Ranma shot out of the dust cloud at a surprised Kuno with a barrage of kicks and punches his aura still flaring around him; making him look like a small sun.

Ranma moved so fast he seamed to teleport to Kunos still flying body and did a combo of a haymaker to the back while at the same time kneeing him in the sternum which put him out of the fight. He turned to see that Haposai was still recovering at the bottom of the crater they made, and turned to Ryoga who called forth his aura and to Mousse who was charging him. He flared his azure aura and then charged at Mousse. They collided and Ranma over came Mousse in seconds with a brutal combo that ended with a punch that looked to have nearly removed his jaw, which had the result of taking Mousse out of the fight.

Ranma then stared at Ryoga his face a showing none of the cockiness everyone in Namira was used to. At that point Ryoga knew this was serious and not they're usual play and to that he grinned. They both took in that Haposai was still getting up, so it was just them. Then they collided, azure met olive in an explosion of power. They were equal in strength but then Ryoga realized with a sick fascination that while they had equal strength Ranma was far far faster and then as Ranma blurred, azure overtook olive and with a strike to the back of the head Ryoga was out.

Ranma then turned to his last opponent Haposai who now glowed with a violet aura Ranma's eyes narrowed as Haposai rushed at him this time he seamed to flow like water around Haposai's blows before lashing out with a few attacks of his own sending the aged grandmaster back. Haposai threw several Hapo Darkins at Ranma who dodged between them and then rushed forward to Haposai who attacked and hit the vanishing afterimage then he heard Ranma callout from behind him one of his most powerfull attacks the Heavens Dragon Blast, which use both your ki and your opponents ki it was a remake of the Dragon ascending to heaven blast. As the blast subsided Haposai was knocked out.

Ranma then fell to his knees breathing hard he was in bad shape, he had been forced to use a remake of the Chestnuts roasting on an open fire fist. His new version of it applied the same principals of using your ki to speed up your fists except instead of just the fists it applied your ki to your entire body. The problem was it severely strained ones body including the nervous system and the brain, and if you used too much ki you could easily kill yourself. As Ranma was waiting till he had enough energy to get up he heard something that made him realize just how bad his situation was.

"RANMA NO BAKA THIS IS FOR NOT EATING THE MEAL I MADE, IGNORING ME, AND PICKING ON RYOGA!" yelled a gorilla/tomboy err Akane.

As she hit him with her hammer he flew back, and thought that wasn't that hard but then he felt it a sharp pain in his abdomen as he suddenly stopped. With a sick fascination he looked down to see a spear protruding from his abdomen. He then threw up a large amount of blood and Elbowed Mousse who was standing behind him in the face knocking him out again. Then he looked up in time to see Kuno stab forward with his Katana into Ranma's shoulder. Ranma backed up a bit and dropped to a knee. Kuno had let go of his sword and Ranma then slowly reached up to the swords handle grasping it. He pulled it out quickly; and with a spray of blood the sword came free. He used the sword to brace himself and pushed up to his feet to see Akane, Kuno, and Ryoga staring at him with no remorse and no sympathy just a seemingly annoyed stare. Then it hit him he was going to die.

"W.wh..why ar..are you do..doing this?" he said as blood flowed from his wounds and mouth.

"Because we hate you and want you dead and out of our lives." Said Akane smirking.

Ranma didn't have a chance to respond as Ryoga started to brutally beat him for a few seconds before sending him into the school with a kick to the stomach. A portion of the building collapsed on him, and as he lay under the rubble with a crushed mind, body, and spirit he was ready to just accept death and give in.

In another part of Japan a Young girl with long Blue hair fell to the ground grabbing for where her heart was as she and the powerful spirit felt an intense pain like never before. The spirit with its inconceivable amount of power located what had caused this and went to investigate in the blink of an eye. What she saw was a young man who she soon was able to tell was one the people she guided. She used her power to ask the trees what had happened. But before she could do anything with the information Ranma made his move.

Ranma had been contemplating giving up, and then he suddenly stopped and mentally slapped himself for such thoughts. He was Ranma Saotome and He wouldn't let himself die yet, at least not without a bang. He took stalk of himself, he had almost no ki left and he lost the sword during the beating from Ryoga. Basically He was in deep shit. He decided as a last ditch effort to do something he hadn't done since his fight with Saffron. He looked deep within himself trying to find anything to help but he found nothing. Why is this happening to me why does everyone hate me he thought? This isn't fair haven't I done enough don't I deserve to have a peaceful life he thought. He waited but nothing answered him.

"Fine I'll do this myself." Said Ranma to the heavens defiantly.

Once again he looked deep in himself for anything that might help. Then he saw it in his soul a light so strong it nearly blinded him. In that instant he knew this was his only chance. He reached for it, embraced it, and it reacted in kind. Suddenly he felt the rags that remained of his clothes change into a kimono top and battle pants with boots and gloves. Then he felt a tingle across his cheeks, as two black tattoos appeared coming up from his neck. They looked like leafs and they went down below the neck line of his kimono top. His wounds closing up he stood out of the rubble his new azure aura nearly twice as big as its predecessor. But Ranma felt like he could be more and then like an epiphany it hit him. In his mind he saw them, wings of light with power beyond imagining.

Ranma then started the process of bringing them forth. All that looked on were stunned as the formerly unconscious Haposai and Mousse awoke from the shear power Ranma was now putting out, but it palled in comparison to what was about to happen. Ranma's clothing changed again it had the same basic design but in different colors. It still had the leafy design but the tattoos disappeared and two triangles appeared on his forehead. Then from behind him two wings of pure energy appeared He closes his eyes in concentration as he slowly forced more wings to appear.

At that time the Powerful spirit Tsunami knew what he was going to do and in that moment she knew she had to stop him he was forcing to much power into his body he wouldn't be able to take it. She yelled for him to stop but Ranma wouldn't. It didn't mater to him nothing did. So he continued to force the wings until all ten wings came into existence they arranged them selves behind him three of the longer ones on each side going out and two short ones on each side in between the long ones.

His Aura had disappeared with the arrival of the wings but he seamed to glow anyway as he floated of the ground. He then pulled the Spear from his abdomen and as he prepared to throw it, it was sounded by an azure inferno. He then threw it with all his might to where his one time friends stood. They barley managed to dodge in time as the spear hit the ground but they were way too close to dodge the explosion of power it let off after it hit the ground. They were all unconscious after the blast subsided. As Ranma looked to his fallen foes he started to descend to finish what he started. But as he did Tsunami stopped him by appearing in front of him.

"Please stop they are beaten now." Tsunami said in a pleading voice.

Inside him he felt a war, as part of him said he should leave them, but another side wanted them dead so badly it was almost a need. In the end he decided that if he killed them he would be just like them. As he came back to reality he felt the strain he had put his body though and in that instant he lost consciousness as well as the clothing granted by the power. As he fell Tsunami caught him.

THE END

For now

MWHAHAHAHAHA…cough...Hack…hahaha well you get the point anyway.

Well here I did a little work on it sry I was away for a while I wrote this and then got writers block for the second chapter and then kinda forgot about it but I am going to try again sry for the delay I am also working on some other fics as well.


End file.
